customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Once Upon a Time (video) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180928152207
Season 1 of Barney & Friends aired from April 6 to May 15, 1992. The season began production in October 1991 and finished in April 1992. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Julie Johnson) Children *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Min (Pia Hamilton) (debut) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (debut) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (debut) Guest Appearances *James Turner ("Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") *Stephen White (played Rainbow Beard in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") *Max Vaughan (played Farmer Henderson in "Down on Barney's Farm") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Let's Help Mother Goose!") *Donna Kraft (played Patty in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") *Greg Murray ("Practice Makes Music") *Vince Zubras Jr. (played Fergus McClaren in "A World of Music") *Lesley Chudnow ("A World of Music") *Britt Miller (played Efei Almani in "A World of Music") *Gloria Chenams (played Gloria Chen in "A World of Music") *Abundio Ortiz ("A World of Music") *Rebecca Garcia ("Hola, Mexico!") *Mark S. Bernthal (played Mr. Deliveryman in "Everyone is Special") Episodes #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special Trivia *This season marks: **The first appearances of Min, Shawn, and Tosha. **The first appearance of The Barney Bag. **The only season in which Jenny Dempsey performs as Baby Bop's costume performer. **The only season to feature the 2 dinosaurs (Barney and Baby Bop). *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes). *Down on Barney's Farm, A World of Music, and Everyone is Special are the only episodes of this season, not to have any new Barney songs. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas, as were the Barney & the Backyard Gang videos. *A majority of this season (26 episodes) was released on VHS by Time Life Video. *This was one of two seasons that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *In weeks following the season finale, PBS announced that they were cancelling Barney & Friends. After many calls and letters from parents, PBS repealed their decision and held pledge drives to help fund the second season. *The earliest scripts for season one had to be reworked before shooting because besides Barney and Baby Bop there were three other costumed characters who were supposed to be in the show: a calypso-singing chicken, a country cow, and a frog styled after the 50's rocker "The Big Bopper." Because of production challenges, those characters were changed into puppets, then dropped entirely before shooting began. References #↑ Interview with Stephen White